Lone Wolf
by Mantis 09
Summary: Could he trust again? He starred into those deep blue eyes and considered his choices, kill the girl or protect her. He twirled the knife in his hand and made his decision.


**Well, I've finally written something worthwhile around this site. This story is an AU so if you don't like that kind of thing well *shrug* I guess that's your choice.**

**All characters and locations are property of Nintendo, except the story, it's mine.**

Sand, miles and miles of sand. A lone Wolf trudged his way through the waste and under the harsh sunlight. He walked in an almost drunken stagger through the colossal wastes along an out of place road. Time seemed to have no meaning there, five minutes was five hours; half an hour was a day, and two hours, more like an eternity. And for the latter half of an hour an empty water canteen clanged against his leg to taunt his thirsty throat, and sun charred neck.

Then hope came onto the horizon, through the desert haze he could faintly see the outline of a city and by his muddled calculations he would be there within the hour. Hope filled his body and he was able to quicken his stagger. Then off in the distance he noticed something strange, there was a bright pink spot lying by the road about halfway between where he was and the city. He dismissed it for the time being and focused on staying upright, but as he neared he became more and more curious. The spot began to take on a human shape, a bit closer and he noticed that it was a she with long blonde hair and that the pink was the color of her dress. As he came up beside her he noted the strangle marks she had around her throat, her dress was a mess, her shoes were missing, and she had two severe bruises on her right arm.

The lone Wolf kept going for a few steps, stopped, bit his lip then turned around. With his boot he gently nudged her side, she didn't stir or make a sound. He bent over and checked her pulse; it was there but weak. He padded the girl down only to confirm she had nothing on her, the robbers had taken everything he assumed. He stood up, and then immediately bent back down and lifted her up and over his shoulders, he winced when the body touched his burn but he bit his lip and powered on, at least the girl would keep the sun from worsening the burn. He staggered along through the barren wastes towards his destination, the desert city of Gritzy.

* * *

Gritzy, the black mark of the Mushroom Kingdom. Full of Robbers, Shy Guys, Koopas, Goombas, underground associations and an assortment of shady characters made Gritzy one of the least loved travel destinations in all of Nintenda, or the most loved, depends on what side of the law you're on. The lone Wolf trudged through narrow and crowded streets, to all sides were vendors selling cheap merchandise at astronomical prices. Homes seemingly made from the sand itself stood to both sides of the narrow streets. He walked on following a sketchy map he had remembered from the letter.

Ah yes, the letter, really it was the only reason why he was here.

"_Greetings Wolf O'Donnell, You don't know me, but I know a lot about you. You've led a mercenary team called Star Wolf for a number of years, really it's a shame your group broke up, but all things must pass… No sorry for Bullshitting you, not all things must pass… but that's a story for another day. _

"_I am the leader of an underground organization based in Gritzy, I like to request your bounty hunting services, we will pay you large sums of money. If you choose to accept this offer please join us in Gritzy. You'll need to find an inn called 'The Mushroom Grit'; the innkeeper is one of my cohorts. Tell him the password, 'Train wreck'. He will supply you with further information along with any supplies you need. There is a map on the back, MEMORISE it, Do Not take this letter out of your pocket under any circumstances, even if my cohort asks for it._

"_That is that needs to be said for now, I look forward to meeting you in person Mr. O'Donnell."_

Within the hour he stood outside the doors of The Mushroom Grit. Inside drunks and smokers were joining in on the chorus to 'Piano Man', in the background raucous laughter could be heard. The inn itself was a simple two story building made out of hardened sand like most of the homes. Out front was a porch with old men drunk on rocking chairs, men talking to wooden beams and beer bottles, and at least three prostitutes. On top of the porch in great neon lights was the name of the inn, 'The Mushroom Grit'.

"_About damn time." _Wolf thought to himself. He trudged up the few steps to reach the porch where he met a bombardment of, "Get the hell out of here you fuckin mongrel" or "You got any spare change mister" or "Hey buddy, you looking for a good time." One particular catcall came from a girl with blue skin and cat-like eyes in a small loincloth and tube-top, "Hey you, yeah you already have one but how about a threesome, 30% the hot merchandise." Wolf ignored all of this and shoved through the crowed until he finally entered The Mushroom Grit where 'Piano Man' was entering its final chorus.

The smells of alcohol, smoke, and vomit hit Wolf as soon as he entered, he gagged once and had to support himself on a beam. He pulled himself together and looked around while plugging his nose. The place was well lit, in the corner the piano player finished 'Piano Man' and went into 'Hey Jude'. Beside the piano player a long bar stretched the length of the room. Alcoholics, underground members, and shady looking people inhabited the center of the room. The stairs leading hopefully up to bedrooms were on the other end of the bar. The security seemed good because all the crazy's seemed to be outside, sure they were drunk and somewhat hectic but it was a slight relief in contrast to what it was like outside.

Wolf approached the bar with the girl on his shoulders; the barkeep he was approaching gave Wolf's cargo a lustful look then forced his eyes down.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked in a youthful voice. The kid was probably only nineteen with jet-black hair, and he wore a dark blue outfit.

"You can get me your boss, I have something to tell him."

"Look buddy, you best be stepping outside if you're picking fights with my manager." Wolf rolled his eyes in return but had to steady himself on the counter only to further the bar keep's suspicions.

"Look kid, just tell him two words, 'train wreck', he'll come out." The kid backed away apprehensively, then deciding that it couldn't hurt turned to tell the manager.

A chubby man in a yellow shirt and purple overalls came from the back with a devilish grin on his face.

"Wolf you made it." He said with the cheeriness like they'd been buddies their whole life. He spoke in a gruff Italian voice that reminded him of gangsters in that one human movie, The Godfather.

Wolf's reply was a simple grunt then he said. "Look could you just give me a room and some water, I've been walking in this heat for about three hours now and I'm about to crack."

"Done and done, you got room 214." He said while producing a canteen of water and a key from under the bar. Wolf grunted with satisfaction, he turned to leave but a comment from the inn keep stopped him.

"Going to go get it on and do the Gritzy grind, huh."

Wolf stopped and without turning around he growled, "excuse me."

Apparently he didn't get the message when he continued, "you know the Gritzygrind, drive by banging, knock out and mount up, get what I'm saying?"

"I do and I don't like it, sir I do not plan on taking advantage of her."

"Really now?"

"Yes." Wolf growled. He decided to just let it go and continued upstairs.

Room 214 wasn't too bad of a room; it was really a standard motel room. A fair bathroom with a claustrophobic shower, two beds that were more than likely stained with years of 'Gritzy grind' use, a window with no window pane, and to complete the picture, a broken TV.

He laid the girl down on one of the beds, then he reached for the water canteen, he drank about half then force-fed the girl a few sips. He checked her pulse again; it had improved since he'd first tested her. Without thinking he ripped his shirt and used the two strips to bandage her right arm. He staggered over to his bed and he sat down, then the question finally hit him, "If I don't want to take advantage of her, then why did I help her?" he asked out loud.

The answer came to him seconds after. "You're getting nicer, face it, life's been shit, and you've made it shit for others, let's just try and fix this shamble of a thing you call Wolf's life."

He subconsciously rubbed the side of his head like he did whenever he was uncomfortable. He noticed a pile of paper on the side table; he picked up a piece and wrote a short note for the girl he was supposedly trying to be nice to. He placed the note on her side table. He went back to his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.


End file.
